En la distancia
by Helena Dax
Summary: SPOILERS DH. Blaise Zabini ha pasado la guerra en Italia. Y en la distancia, se ha dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Draco Malfoy no son tan ambivalentes como pensaba. SLASH. DMBZ


**NdA**. Este fic es mi regalo de cumpleaños para Hojaverde, que se lo merece por escribir tan bien. Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y yo no veo un centimito de nada por esta historia.

**En la distancia.**

Si la madre de Blaise Zabini había enterrado a siete maridos muertos en extrañas circunstancias y no había dado con sus huesos en ninguna cárcel se debía que no era en absoluto una mujer estúpida. En cuanto se enteró del golpe de estado que había sufrido el Ministerio usó sus numerosos contactos para irse con su hijo a Italia, donde aguardaron a salvo el desenlace de la guerra.

Blaise entendió la sabiduría del movimiento de su madre y no protestó, pero pasó el año preocupado por los amigos que había dejado atrás, sobre todo por Draco Malfoy. Sus sentimientos hacia él siempre habían sido ambivalentes: a veces, Draco era divertido, estimulante, agudo; otras, se comportaba como un niñato bocazas, arrogante e incluso cruel. Y Blaise siempre había encontrado especialmente irritante su obsesión por el estúpido santurrón de Harry Potter. Blaise habría sido feliz ignorándolo durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts: no podía interesarle menos, con su vulgaridad, su moral de tres al cuarto y su falta de conversación. Pero había resultado difícil fingir que no existía cuando Draco, líder de los Slytherin, lo había convertido en el centro de su existencia. Blaise ignoraba cuánto tiempo, recursos y neuronas había malgastado Draco tratando de ganar al Chico-que-vivió. Ni los numerosos fracasos ni las humillaciones le habían detenido.

Cuando era pequeño, Blaise había pensado que Draco envidiaba a Harry y pùnto, aunque no entendía por qué. Draco tenía unos padres que lo adoraban, todo lo que el dinero podía comprar, era carismático y razonablemente inteligente. Mucho más, en todo caso, que el bellota de Potter.

Pero con el tiempo, espabilado por la adolescencia, había empezado a pensar si no se trataría de otra cosa. Él había descubierto que era gay; si no por otra cosa, una madre que asesinaba en serie a sus maridos habría bastado para infundirle terror hacia el sexo femenino. En Hogwarts había tratado de disimularlo: apenas había tenido un puñado escaso de citas con chicas, lo cual le había hecho ganar fama de altanero y exigente. Y a veces, sólo a veces, había tenido la impresión de que Draco podía ser gay también. Había chicos más atildados que él que eran heterosexuales y bien sabía Merlín que no hacía falta ser homosexual para rehuir la compañía un tanto pegajosa de Pansy Parkinson. Pero en ocasiones, Draco tenía un algo en su manera de mirar a otros chicos que había hecho que Blaise empezara a sospechar que era también gay. Y poco a poco había llegado a la conclusión de que la obsesión de Draco por Potter no estaba basada en el odio, sino en algo igual de primario y visceral y totalmente opuesto.

Draco lo negaría hasta el día de su muerte, eso lo daba por sentado. Y Potter era definitivamente heterosexual, si los rumores sobre la zorrita Weasley eran ciertos. Pero Blaise conocía a Draco bien y sabía que esa obsesión no se disiparía jamás, que siempre estaría ahí, amarga y auto-destructiva. Y lo lamentaba profundamente, no sólo porque Draco se merecía algo mejor, sino también porque a lo largo de aquel año había hecho un descubrimiento sobre sí mismo.

La ambivalencia de sus sentimientos por Draco se había desvanecido en la distancia. Pasaba las noches en vela angustiado por su paradero, por lo que podía estar haciendo junto a Voldemort. Seguía las noticias de Inglaterra como podía, temiendo encontrar en cualquier momento un artículo anunciando la muerte de Draco. Deseaba que la guerra terminara y, a la vez, le aterraba pensar lo que podía pasarles a él y a su familia si ganaba Potter. Y constantemente se veía asaltado por recuerdos de Draco en todos los años que habían compartido en Hogwarts: su paciencia ayudando con los deberes a los dos trolls que tenía por guardia personal, la borrachera tonta de quinto, las historias escandalosamente asquerosas que se inventaba entre Hagrid y Dumbledore o Umbridge y Filch... Aunque no siempre recordaba cosas tan amistosas. A veces era el brillo de su pelo al sol, la innata gracia y seguridad de sus movimientos, la delicada línea de sus pómulos, su cuerpo, esbelto y ágil. Cuando todos iban por ahí sintiéndose sólo codos y rodillas, Draco era pura armonía, un demonio angelical que prometía saberlo todo sobre el sexo aun antes de haber dado su primer beso. Algunas noches, Blaise soñaba con él, desnudo y dominante sobre su cuerpo, convirtiendo todas sus promesas de placer en realidad.

Y no le había quedado más remedio que admitir ante sí mismo que en algún momento de su adolescencia se había enamorado de él.

La guerra terminó en mayo y Blaise habría viajado en red Flú a Inglaterra al día siguiente, pero su madre usó todas sus tretas para obligarlo a quedarse en Italia hasta finalizar los exámenes. Blaise tuvo que contentarse con escribirle una carta a Draco, expresándole sus deseos de que estuviera bien y pidiendo noticias. La respuesta tardó en llegar y sólo decía que andaban en juicios. Los periódicos le informaban mejor y fue así como Blaise descubrió que, milagrosamente, los tres Malfoy habían sido puestos en libertad: sólo Lucius tendría que pasar cinco años con una especie de condicional, pero eso era una molestia menor. El corazón parecía a punto de estallarle de alegría y alivio cuando lo leyó y las ganas de volver a verlo se intensificaron aún más.

En cuanto terminó su último día de su último año de colegio, Blaise pasó por su casa para dejar los uniformes y los libros, rehizo la maleta, se despidió de su madre y se fue a la Terminal de Red Flú. Estaba tan nervioso e impaciente que no se reconocía a sí mismo y trató de serenarse. Por mucho que prefiriera otra cosa, iba a ver sólo a un amigo. Tenía que ser realista; sabía que Draco empezaría a hablarle amargamente de lo injusto que era que todo el mundo tomara a Potter por un héroe y le daría todas las razones por las que le odiaba y le desearía la muerte de mil maneras distintas. Él no podía deshacer esa obsesión enfermiza como tampoco podía deshacer la suya por Draco. Lo importante era que podría verlo de nuevo, pasar unos días con él y asegurarse de que la guerra no le había hecho demasiado daño.

* * *

Cuando Blaise entró a Malfoy manor, lo primero que notó fue que había llegado en mitad de una remodelación. Olía intensamente a pintura fresca y barniz, se veía parte de una estructura de un andamio en uno de los salones, unas enormes cajas de embalaje estaban apoyadas en una de las paredes y se oían martillazos provenientes de Merlín sabía dónde. Pero esa impresión sólo duró un segundo, hasta que Draco apareció por la puerta del salón con una comedida, pero franca sonrisa, algo delgado y vestido con unos pantalones azules de hilo y una camiseta de Las Brujas de Macbeth. Fue como el sol eclipsando al resto de estrellas y Blaise sintió un aguijonazo en las tripas y un calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

-Blaise, hola –dijo, poniéndole la mano izquierda sobre el hombro mientras le daba la derecha-. Me alegra que hayas llegado por fin.

Él hizo un esfuerzo y consiguió mirar a su alrededor.

-No sé si es un mal momento...

-Tonterías. Estamos renovándolo todo, ya ves... Pero la planta de arriba está insonorizada.-Draco le dio instrucciones a un elfo para que llevara el equipaje de Blaise a su habitación y le tomó del brazo-. Ven, saluda a mis padres. Después nos iremos arriba a charlar.

Blaise había visto media docena de veces a los padres de Draco. La delgadez de Lucius, mayor que la de su hijo, le impresionó y notó también que no parecía tan arrogante como antes, aunque no carecía de energía. Narcissa, por otro lado, estaba como siempre: segura de sí misma, jugando a la perfección el papel de anfitriona. Blaise saludó con renovado respeto a la mujer capaz de mentir a Voldemort a la cara sin pestañear.

-Sólo serán un par de días –le explicó Draco, mientras subían las escaleras. En cuanto llegaron al primer piso, Blaise dejó de oir los ruidos de las obras y de oler la pintura-. Y a las horas de comer hacen un descanso, para no molestarnos.

-No pasa nada.

Draco le condujo al cuarto contiguo al suyo. Era una estancia amplia, decorada en azul, con una gran cama con dosel y un baño propio. El elfo se estaba ocupando diligentemente de guardar toda su ropa en el armario de roble que había a un lado de la habitación. La ventana daba a los hermosos jardines de la mansión, ahora en todo su esplendor veraniego.

-¿Has hablado con los chicos? –dijo Draco, sentándose despreocupadamente en la cama-. Querían que quedáramos hoy o mañana para cenar.

-Mejor mañana.

-Como quieras. ¿Te apetece algo de comer o de beber?

Al final, Draco encargó un té completo y pronto estuvieron rodeado de pastelillos y bollos crujientes con mermelada. Blaise observó con diversión cómo Draco inundaba su taza de azúcar; tenía el paladar de una abeja. Pero la cocina de los Malfoy, había que reconocerlo, mantenía el nivel de antes de la guerra.

-Cuéntame que has estado haciendo este año –le pidió Draco.

Blaise empezó a contar cómo había sido su curso en Italia y aunque era él quien hablaba, interrumpido de vez en cuando por alguna pregunta o comentario, pronto se dio cuenta de que había sutiles cambios en Draco que no había percibido al principio. Estaba algo más reposado y sus labios no se curvaban sistemáticamente en una sonrisa de desprecio. Y sus ojos... habían cambiado también. No necesitó mucho tiempo para comprender que eran los ojos de un superviviente.

Como amigo de Draco, no iba a tener el mal gusto de preguntarle qué tal había sido su año, pero sí le dijo que se alegraba de que las cosas les fueran bien. La expresión que cruzó el rostro de Draco le hizo darse cuenta de lo mal que lo habían tenido que pasar durante el juicio.

-Sí, gracias a un poco de buena suerte y unas cuantas generosas donaciones esto ha quedado prácticamente en nada.-Puso los ojos en blanco-. Bueno, y gracias al testimonio de San Potter, claro. Habló a nuestro favor en el juicio, ¿te lo puedes creer? No hay quien entienda a los Gryffindor.

Blaise consideró que casi una hora de conversación sin mencionar a Potter había sido en realidad una buena marca para Draco y se armó de paciencia para soportar su diatriba una vez más. Pero Draco le sorprendió poniéndose a hablar de Pansy, que también había quedado en libertad a pesar de haber querido entregar a Potter a Voldemort. Blaise, gratamente sorprendido, se dispuso a disfrutar de aquel inusual milagro.

* * *

La cena trajo algunas sorpresas más. Si Blaise no los conociera mejor, habría pensado que los Malfoy se estaban mostrando decididamente... afectuosos unos con otros. No era nada exagerado, pero se notaba. Draco siempre se había dirigido a ellos llamándoles "madre" y "padre", pero ahora usaba el "mamá" y "papá". Lucius Malfoy miraba a su hijo como si no creyera que estaba ahí de verdad. Y Narcissa, literalmente, irradiaba felicidad entre los dos hombres de su vida. Comieron con apetito; Blaise quedó convencido de que pronto recuperarían su peso original.

Después del delicioso postre y una breve charla sobre política italiana, Blaise y Draco volvieron a subir al primer piso y se metieron en las habitaciones del segundo. Draco tenía un dormitorio aún mayor que el suyo que incluía un pequeño salón con una mesa y un par de cómodas butacas y un cuarto de baño. Blaise había estado allí en otras ocasiones y no lo encontró muy cambiado: había un montón de libros, fotos, un banderín de Slytherin en la pared, un enorme espejo en un rincón, dos enormes armarios roperos... Su escoba estaba apoyada en la pared, cerca de la ventana abierta, cuyas cortinas se movían con la brisa veraniega.

Draco estaba de buen humor. También había terminado sus estudios –aunque él se había presentado por libre a los exámenes- y tenía un millón de planes de futuro, algunos de ellos bastante improbables. Blaise le escuchaba a medias, más fascinado con sus elegantes ademanes, con la piel del estómago que su camiseta revelaba a veces, con la juguetona forma de sus labios. Aparentemente delicado, sí, pero Blaise recordó que él y sus padres habían sido torturados por Voldemort, que sólo diez días atrás estaban en el Wizengamot esperando oir una sentencia que podría haber destrozado sus vidas para siempre, que el apellido Malfoy ahora sólo tenía peso económico. Y allí estaba aún, de nuevo en pie, con la guerra aparentemente atrás. ¿Cuántos vencedores se habían recuperado tan rápido? Blaise nunca había admirado especialmente la clase de valentía que se necesitaba para correr a la batalla, pero apreciaba el valor al estilo Slytherin y de ese, Draco tenía de sobra.

-Mi madre opina que debería pasar una temporada en el extranjero. Y créeme, ganas no me faltan. Resulta deprimente vivir en un país en el que una nulidad como Longbottom es aclamado como un héroe nacional. Pero mis antepasados ya eran magos cuando los suyos aún andaban quemando brujas. ¿Qué me importa a mí lo que digan de nosotros?

Blaise sabía que a Draco, en muchos sentidos, siempre le había preocupado la opinión de los demás sobre él y sus padres, y no quedó seguro de que aquello no fuera una bravata.

-¿La plebe se muestra impertinente? –dijo, bromeando.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

-Como dice mi padre, nada por lo que los Malfoy no hayamos pasado antes.-Luego, su rostro se ensombreció un poco-. Pero me da igual lo que digan o cómo me miren, Blaise. Creí que no lo contábamos, con los dos bandos contra nosotros... Y ahora estamos aquí, vivos, libres y tan ricos como siempre. Lo mires por donde lo mires, yo diría que también hemos ganado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Blaise y Draco pasaron la mañana en la piscina, tomando el sol y nadando perezosamente. Un Draco en bañador no era exactamente la clase de visión que Blaise necesitaba para calmar su agitada libido: aunque estuviera más delgado que en Hogwarts, seguía siendo sexy, con esas cicatrices que aconsejaban no dejarse engañar por la suvidad de su piel. De vez en cuando, aunque intentaba evitarlo, sus ojos se desviaban hacia el bulto en su bañador y se acordaba invariablemente de todas las veces que lo había visto desnudo en el colegio.

La llegada de Lucius y Narcissa supuso un descanso para sus nervios. La primera nadó un par de largos y después salió del agua, se echó encima un hechizo protector para el sol y se tumbó sobre una toalla. Lucius buscó la sombra, con el periódico en una mano y un cóctel en la otra. Iba sin camiseta, así que su Marca Tenebrosa estaba a la vista. No era la primera que Blaise veía, pero siempre sentía una ligera censura al verla: magos de sangre pura siguiendo a un mestizo loco... Se alegraba de que Draco sólo hubiera recibido una temporal y que ya hubiera desaparecido.

Lucius iba comentando las noticias en voz alta con su mezcla habitual de malicia y perspicacia. Iba a tener que permanecer en un segundo plano durante algún tiempo, pero eso no quería decir que fuera a desentenderse de lo que pasaba en el Ministerio.

-Oh, Merlín, quieren convertir el cumpleaños de Potter en una fiesta nacional.

-¿En mitad del verano? –dijo Draco, aburrido-. Qué desperdicio.

-Es inaudito. Básicamente todo lo que hizo fue comenzar a hablar y a hablar hasta que el Señor Tenebroso se suicidó de puro aburrimiento.-Los dos chicos se echaron a reir-. En fin, que disfrute de su éxito. Con ese afán por hacerse el héroe no durará mucho.

Draco hizo un ruidito sarcástico y siguió tumbado tranquilamente al sol, protegido por el mismo hechizo que su madre, Lucius siguió comentando otras noticias, sin importarle si le contestaban o no, Blaise estaba sorprendido. No podía creer que Draco hubiera dejado el tema con esa facilidad. ¿Dónde estaban los ataques de ira, los insultos hacia Potter y su linaje? ¿Era realmente posible que Draco se hubiera curado de su obsesión?

La curiosidad seguía devorando a Blaise, y cuando Lucius se levantó para darse un chapuzón, miró a Draco, dudando entre preguntarle al respecto o no. Draco le devolvió la mirada, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa? Llevas raro toda la mañana.

-Nada. Es sólo... ya sabes... Antes te ponías frenético cada vez que oías hablar de Potter.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Al final resultó de alguna utilidad, que ya es algo.

-¿Ya no le odias? –preguntó, aunque para ser sincero habría tenido que cambiar ese verbo muy distinto.

-Potter me abuuuuurre. Odio más a la comadreja, la verdad,. Cualquier año de estos me vengaré de él, pero de momento prefiero disfrutar de lo guapo y rico que soy.

Blaise se echó a reir, pensando también que ese era uno de esos momentos en los que se sentía inclinado a pensar que Draco era gay, Pero su carácter de Slytherin le impedía hacerse demasiadas ilusiones y, además, estaba confundido y un poco nervioso por la tensión que suponía no comerse a Draco con los ojos. Mejor esperar.

* * *

El grupo de ex alumnos de Slytherin que se reunieron aquella noche para cenar en un exclusivo restaurante mágico abierto tras la guerra estaba ligeramente mermado. Vince Crabbe había muerto; Greg Goyle y Milly Bulstrode estaban cumpliendo una condena de seis meses en Azkaban. Pero los otros, pensó Blaise, brillaban con el mismo fuego en los ojos que Draco. Si había algo que un Slytherin sabía hacer de manera instintiva, era adaptarse a las circunstancias y medrar.

La guerra y Voldemort eran dos temas que todos sorteaban hábilmente, pero ni los Gryffindor ni Harry Potter salieron tan bien librados. Pansy estaba especialmente venenosa, aunque divertida, y Blaise se rio como los demás. Pero también se fijó en que Draco contribuía poco a las burlas. Si en una ocasión como aquella mantenía la compostura _tenía_ que estar siendo sincero.

Luego su obsesión por Potter, realmente, había desaparecido.

Blaise no sabía qué significaba eso exactamente y pasó el resto de la noche haciendo cábalas y mirándolo de reojo, no sólo porque necesitaba mirarlo cada cinco segundos, sino también porque trataba de discernir de una vez si era gay o no. Finalmente, harto de su propia actitud, se obligó a serenarse. No podía creer que se estuviera comportando como un Hufflepuff de primer año. Él no era así, siempre había sido capaz de conducirse con más control, más sangre fría, incluso cuando estaba con chicos que le gustaban. Pero ninguno se le había metido debajo de la piel de esa manera.

Era ya medianoche cuando se Aparecieron en el vestíbulo de la mansión. Blaise estaba cansado, pero cuando Draco le propuso tomarse una última copa en su cuarto, aceptó. Los dos se sentaron en el sofá de su pequeño salón y Draco hizo aparecer una bandeja con una excelente botella de vino tinto y dos copas.

-Blaise...

Él levantó la vista hacia él y vio que Draco tenía los ojos entrecerrados en una mirada tan inofensiva como la de un cocodrilo dormitando en el barro.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que llevas toda la noche intentando preguntarme algo?

Quizás era el alcohol que había bebido esa noche, o el cansancio o la dificultad que encontraba ahora para pensar con dos dedos de frente cuando Draco estaba tan cerca.

-No es eso. Sólo estoy algo sorprendido.

-¿De qué?

-Potter... Es como si por fin te hubieras olvidado de él.

Draco resopló ligeramente.

-Vaya manera de decirlo, suena como si hubiera estado enamorado de él.-Blaise se calló, algo que despertó las sospechas de Draco-. Supongo que lo dices en broma, ¿no?

Blaise se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Tú sabrás.

Draco lo miró, demasiado sorprendido aún como para enfadarse.

-¿Qué?

-Era una relación amor/odio de manual, Draco –señaló, cansado.

-¿Relación de amor/odio? Por las pelotas de Merlín, Blaise, ¿te has vuelto completamente loco?

-Ya...

-Jamás he sentido nada remotamente parecido al amor por él. No puedo creer... –Se quedó un momento sin decir nada, como si no fuera capaz de encontrar las palabras. Después frunció los labios en un gesto de desprecio que parecía absolutamente sincero-. A ver si te queda claro, Zabini; para que yo toque a Potter, tengo que estar atrapado en un incendio y él ha de ir subido en la única escoba disponible, ¿lo has pillado?

-Ah...

-No sé cómo has podido pensar tal cosa. Eres un enfermo mental. Vete a San Mungo, yo invito.

Ahora Blaise se sentía maravillosamente estúpido y feliz.

-Le odiabas tanto... parecía una obsesión.

-¿Es que no me conoces? Joder, en la escuela odiaba a Potter, a todos sus amigos, a todos los Gryffindor, a Dumbledore, a McGonagall y a Hagrid. ¿Qué pasa, que estaba enamorado de todos a la vez? Qué idea más estúpida... Potter y yo... Es asqueroso, Blaise. Todo toquiteado por la chica comadreja eeecs.

-Vale, me he equivocado, perdona.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento. Blaise no sabía por qué estaba tan contento, considerando que Draco estaba ahora un poco molesto con él.

-Además, a mí no me gustan los chicos –dijo Draco de pronto, como si acabara de acordarse de ese detalle.

La felicidad de Blaise se enfrió un tanto, aunque no exactamente porque le creyera.

-A mí tampoco –mintió a toda prisa.

Hubo un nuevo silencio, algo más incómodo.

-No es que pase nada –añadió Draco al final, en tono un poco inseguro-. Ya sabes...

-No, claro...

Otro silencio más. Blaise apuró su copa, sin saber qué decir.

-Y si me gustaran -dijo Draco-, no me gustaría Potter.

-Por supuesto.-La siguiente pregunta revoloteó unos segundos en su cabeza antes de atreverse a decirla en voz alta, temiendo que revelara más sobre sí mismo de lo que podría revelar sobre Draco-. ¿Quién crees que te gustaría?

Había intentado sonar lo más casual posible, pero quizás sus ojos habían mostrado un anhelo imposible de disimular, porque Draco lo miró como si acabara de sospechar algo.

-¿Quién me gustaría? –repitió, dejando la copa sobre la mesa sin quitarle la vista de encima-. Alguien mucho más guapo. Alguien que me entendiera.

Blaise sólo supo que dio un pequeño suspiro y que Draco colocó la mano tentativamente en su hombro, mandando mil chispas por todo su cuerpo. Después, Draco se inclinó sobre él y le besó con una ligera indecisión que desapareció en cuanto Blaise empezó a devolverle el beso. Draco subió la mano hacia su mejilla y le acarició con el pulgar mientras seguía besándole. Blaise abrió la boca cuando notó su lengua entre sus labios y la buscó con la suya. Los dos gimieron a la vez y Draco se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, medio aprisionándolo contra el respaldo. Blaise le abrazó y descubrió que el cuerpo de Draco contra el suyo se sentía tan bien como había imaginado a lo largo de aquel año desesperante.

Draco rompió el beso y se separó un poco de él con labios enrojecidos y ojos medio soñadores, y el corazón de Blaise se olvidó de latir por un momento. Después, Draco empezó a desabrocharle con lentitud los botones de su camisa, revelando la morena piel de su pecho y su estómago. Blaise respiraba agitadamente, duro como una piedra dentro de sus pantalones. Draco le paseó las uñas por el pecho, y sólo eso ya le hizo gemir de nuevo.

-Draco...

Él sonrió un poco, se quitó su propia camiseta y volvió a apretarse contra él, hundiendo cariñosamente los dientes en su cuello. Blaise dio un jadeo ahogado y le abrazó de nuevo.

-La primera vez que te vi me pregunté si sabrías a chocolate –oyó que le decía Draco.

Aquello hizo que Blaise se sintiera estúpidamente conmovido porque significaba que Draco había pensado en él mucho antes de aquella noche y que quizás él también había estado metiéndose bajo su piel sin casi notarlo. Era una esperanza loca y maravillosa y Blaise decidió dejarla libre por una vez y creer que podía ser verdad.

Draco había abandonado su cuello y bajaba por su pecho y por su estómago, deslizándose del sofá hasta arrodillarse frente a él en el suelo. Su lengua recorrió su ombligo y su boca se apretó contra la erección de Blaise por encima de los vaqueros. Éste dio un pequeño grito ahogado y sus caderas se movieron solas hacia Draco, que levantó la vista.

-Creo que estaríamos mejor en la cama.

Blaise asintió y se puso en pie, algo mareado. Draco le dio la mano, lo besó de nuevo y avanzó con él a trompicones hacia la cama mientras deslizaba la camisa por sus hombros. Sin dejar de besarse, se quitaron el resto del ropa hasta quedar desnudos, los dos ahora completamente erectos, y se tumbaron en la cama. Blaise se sentía como si jamás fuera a tener suficiente Draco y sus manos se enredaban en su maravilloso pelo, recorrían su espalda, apretaban sus nalgas casi con avaricia; no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando, que no fuera uno de esos sueños que había tenido a lo largo del último año. Después, la mano de Draco se deslizó por su estómago y agarró su erección con firmeza. Blaise gimió, arqueando las caderas y Draco acercó los labios a su oreja.

-Nunca he estado con un chico –dijo, moviendo lentamente la mano arriba y abajo-. Avisame si voy a meter la pata.

A pesar de lo caliente que estaba, aquello hizo reír un poco a Blaise.

-Nunca me has hecho... caso... cuando te he avisado... oh Merlín... de que ibas a meter... la pata.

Draco se rió también.

-Te haré caso esta vez –prometió-. No quiero hacerte daño, idiota.

Entonces se movió un poco para alcanzar el cajón de su mesilla y sacar un pequeño frasco de cristal. Cuando lo abrió, Blaise olió enseguida el aroma a madera, algo ligeramente oriental, que se extendió por la habitación. Draco se untó los dedos de la mano derecha con el lubricante y Blaise abrió las piernas con una celeridad que le habría dado algo de vergüenza si la necesidad de sentirle dentro de él no hubiera sido tan imperativa y brural. Al momento notó un dedo resbaladizo presionando y entrando fácilmente dentro de él.

-¿Ya lo has hecho otras veces? –preguntó Draco, con voz ligeramente temblorosa, mientras movía el dedo.

-Sssí... No necesitas... prepararme mucho.

Draco le metió entonces otro dedo, que entró con la misma rapidez que el primero. Blaise jadeaba; tal vez no eran las caricias más expertas que había recibido nunca, pero era Draco, _Draco_, el que estaba desnudo frente a él y eran sus dedos los que le estaban preparando. Musitó su nombre, empezaba a estar desesperado. Draco lo miró como si acabara de salir de un trance.

-¿Ya?

-Merlín, sí...

Draco vaciló un poco.

-Espera, antes quiero...

Blaise entreabrió los ojos, preguntándose qué pasaba, y alcanzó a ver cómo se inclinaba sobre su hinchado miembro y lamía tentativamente la punta.

-¡Oh, joder! –dijo, culebreando sobre la cama.

Draco hizo un ruido que parecía apreciativo, la lamió en toda su extensión y se la metió en la boca con cuidado. Blaise gimió abiertamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, incapaz de resistir los latigazos de placer que provocaba aquella ardiente y suave humedad alrededor de su pene. Trató de advertirle de lo cerca que estaba de correrse, pero todo lo que salía de su boca eran gemidos entregados. Al cabo de unos segundos después, Draco le dio un último lametón y rodó hasta colocarse encima de él otra vez.

-Creo que...esto de hacer mamadas... me gusta.

-Genial –dijo Blaise, tan sincero como frustrado.

Draco le dio un beso suave.

-¿Cómo quieres que nos pongamos?

Blaise lo empujó ligeramente para poder ponerse de lado.

-Colócate detrás de mí.

Draco lo hizo, abrazándolo por la cintura con la mano derecha y restregando su erección contra sus nalgas. Blaise sintió su aliento cálido y entrecortado humedeciéndole la nuca mientras se abría paso poco a poco dentro de él y emitió un gruñido de satisfacción.

-OhjoderBlaise... –oyó gemir a Draco-. Esto es... la hostia...

-Muévete... Vamos...

Las embestidas de Draco fueron lentas y algo vacilantes al principio, pero pronto ganaron velocidad y confianza. Blaise se movió un poco, buscando el contacto con su próstata, y dio un grito de placer cuando encontró el ángulo que quería.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Draco, deteniéndose.

-No pares... Es la próstata... Hazlo otra vez, vamos.

Draco volvió a moverse con la energía de antes y a la segunda embestida volvió a rozar ese maravilloso punto; ya no falló mas. Blaise se perdió del todo en el placer que se arremolinaba en sus tripas como una caldera hirviendo a punto de estallar. Sentía el peso de Draco hundiéndolo en el colchón, sus besos y mordiscos en la nuca, su piel resbaladiza restregándose contra la suya. Sus jadeos se mezclaron con los de Draco, que había aumentado la velocidad.

-Voy a... correrme, Blaise... –dijo, empezando a masturbarle.

Aquella mano casi inesperada fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Blaise arqueó el cuerpo contra Draco y se corrió con fuerza, salpicando su mano, su propio estómago. Casi no se dio cuenta de cómo Draco se corría también, tenso como un alambre, sus dedos clavados con tanta fuerza en su cadera que al día siguiente tendría moraduras. Blaise cerró los ojos, demasiado cansado para otra cosa, y desapareció del mundo un buen rato.

* * *

Lo primero que rompió su agradable sopor post-coital fue la risa suave de Draco.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, esperando que no fuera a comportarse ahora como un niñato inmaduro.

Pero su sonrisa, aunque era un poco burlona, estaba llena de afecto.

-Estabas celoso... Ahora lo entiendo.

-¿Celoso?

-Celoso de Potter. –Volvió a reirse-. Por eso estabas dándole vueltas al tema todo el rato.

Blaise trató de resoplar con dignidad.

-Tonterías. Sólo deploraba tu mal gusto.

-Estabas celoso, estabas celoso...-canturreó. Pero después le estampó un fuerte beso en los labios-. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto, Blaise?

-Yo no estaba... –Pero se detuvo, ¿Qué más daba? Lo que importaba es que Draco estaba juguetón y cariñoso y eso significaba, sencillamente, que iba a durar más de una noche-. Bah, déjalo, presumido. Siempre ha sido inútil tratar de razonar contigo.

Draco le pasó los dedos por sus apretados rizos.

-Pero tú siempre lo intentas... Blaise, he de confesarte algo.

Las chispitas de sus ojos grises indicaban que no era nada malo.

-¿Sí?

-La verdad es que sí me gustan los chicos.

Blaise rió suavemente.

-¿En serio? No lo había notado.

-Sorpresa.

- Bueno, a mí también me gustan.

Draco arqueó las cejas, fingiéndose asombrado.

-Vaya, qué coincidencia.-Los dos se sonrieron-. ¿Sabes? No pienso irme de Inglaterra sólo porque me miren mal por el callejón Diagon, pero... eso no quiere decir que no pueda irme a pasar unos días fuera, de vacaciones. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Tenemos una casita en la playa en la que podríamos pasárnoslo muy bien.

Blaise dudaba haberse sentido más feliz en toda su vida.

-¿Una casita en la playa?

-Sí... Tahití.

-Suena fantástico.

-Bien –dijo, dándole un beso mucho más profundo que antes-. Porque te he echado mucho de menos este año, Blaise. Y quiero ponerme al día.

Las dudas de Blaise desaparecieron. Definitivamente, no, nunca se había sentido más feliz.

**Fin**


End file.
